


A Knight at the Tavern

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: It's the day the Adrestian Army is supposedly marching on Garreg Mach, and at the inn a wife is just meeting up with her husband after a long day.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Knight at the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie server Drabbles. prompt - inns/taverns

Olga was just getting to the tavern after dropping her kids off with the babysitter. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to a stiff drink.

She looked around, until finally she spotted her husband, Gustav, waving at her from a corner table. She smiled as she crossed the room to him

"Hi dear, how was the market?" Her husband asked innocently. 

Behind his calm eyes, Olga could see how nervous he really was. After all, today was the day the Empire was supposed to attack the monastery.

"Don't even get me started. They ran out of Wild Game, and I had to haggle just to get a fair price on the poultry. It seems like everyone is stocking up in case…" 

Gustav laughed. "Of course they are. We're always in danger though. People are blowing this all way out of proportion."

Around them, Olga could hear hushed conversations. "I saw the empire's flag just outside town" and "I hear the new Empress has so many soldiers our scouts lost count."

"Gus, I hope you're right. But as a knight of Seiros, don't you think you should be ready?" 

"If I am called to duty, I will be ready to lay down my life. Until then, I'll stay with my wife." He smiled, and Olga felt her cheeks burning. Gustav considered himself quite the poet.

"If you say so Gustav, just… be careful if they do need you. I want you to come home."

Gustav paused, and before he could respond the door burst open. "All Knights of Seiros are being called. Adrestian forces have been spotted. It's time."

Olga froze. She locked eyes with her husband, who looked so calm now. He stood, kissed her on the cheek, and then left for battle with several other men. 

Then they heard the battle cries. They heard hooves, and heard swords being unsheathed. But that wasn't right. Why would they be unsheathing their swords already? 

Olga was the first one to understand. She stood, ran through the door, then fell to her knees. Before her, Knights of Seiros lay dying on the ground. She arrived just in time to see Gustav, the love of her life, impaled.

As the other women finally made their way to the door, Olga stumbled across the site of the massacre, to her husband's side. She grabbed his hand and watched the life drain from his eyes.

The banner of Adrestia was planted in the ground, as their troops reorganized for the main assault. Olga grabbed her husband's sword and charged the nearest shoulder. 

As she swung the borrowed sword, Olga cried. And then the weapon fell from her hands. She looked down to see blood blossoming from her stomach as a blade was removed from her back.

Olga fell to her knees, and tried to crawl back to Gustav, but she had already lost him amidst the bodies. Her blood sullied the ground as Adrestia marched on the monastery.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to get so dark, but then somehow Gustav became a knight and then they all died and I was honestly shocked whoops.


End file.
